


Beauty and Happiness (BxB)

by DestinyD



Category: Another World, Rich and Poor - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slavery, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyD/pseuds/DestinyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Miller is a 16 years old boy who lives alone because of some circumstances, he's a beautiful boy who doesn't even realize his beauty and his charm he could use to gain everything he wants. He's a quiet boy who rarely smiles because life's too though on him but someday an unexpected situation changes everything. Even if he didn't expect this change in his life, he wanted to take the chance, live that new life and find his happiness. But someday the life he desires so much, begins to fall apart because of one thing: his own beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and Happiness (BxB)

**Author's Note:**

> The story's pretty long so there'll be many chapters to come up :) Sorry for my poor english but I hope you can understand and enjoy the Story (I learnt english from movies with subtitles but I hope to learn more by writing stories in english)... Thanks for reading it, Comments are always welcomed

Chapter 1: Poor Side

Eric Miller

I opened the door and stepped outside, waited a moment to collect myself then looked up at the sky, I was lost in thought. The blue sky caught my attention, it slowly releaved the stress I felt since I woke up this morning. The yellow sun gleaming over the horizont and warming the air gave off a refreshing feeling I didn’t feel for ages. Really beautiful! The sky offered an amazing sight for us but the opposite happened at the earth.  
My eyes wandered around. This dirty street, everywhere I laid my eyes upon, the dirt didn’t seem to end, not even a tiny place of the road was left untouched from the dirt. The air even smelt of rotten eggs. It’s a smell that arose since many years and would last for many more hundred years.  
The people around me ignored this sick atmosphere, walked around and happily chatted with each other as if this world seemed to be fine. It didn’t surprise me at all that they didn’t care about that matter since they themselves are responsible for the disgusting smell mixing in the air. None of them can afford to shower daily or twice the week, it’s sufficient for them to clean the dirt from their skin with a wet towel once the month. Since water is valuable here, it’s only used for one purpose: For the food they needed to survive. Because they didn’t have any empty places left for the garbage collection, the street needed to serve as the garbage can. This is how life goes on here on the „Poor Side“, the also called „Hell Side“ too. Here you can find the poorest people gathering around who are trying to live a normal life if possible. The same condition goes for me too. Even I, a poor guy, have to cope with this cruel reality.  
I looked up to the 10 meters high thick wall some kilometers ahead from me. Behind this thick wall was the „Rich Side“. Only rich people are allowed to live there. In contrast to us smelly people who’re walking around in torn cloths, the inhabitants of the other side can use water freely to their heart content and wear design cloths. I was never on this side but I heard that they even have vehicle there.  
For almost 250 years ago the human kind was reunited. There were 3 classification, first the wealthy people, second the middle class and finally the lower class. They all live happily together, satisfied with their circumstances and nobody did have to worry about his future. But someday the nightmare of the lower class came to reality as the rich inhabitants couldn’t accept the dirty lifestyle of the poor anymore and decided to seperate the world. The poor people were drove out of the city, forced to live in a deserted area and were provided with foods and budgets to survive the misery. It was then the birth of the poor side.  
At that time everyone was on his own, nobody ready to help his neighboor. Some of them refused to live with this conditions and tried to secretely return on the rich side but were unfortunately discovered by the soldiers. They were either killed or put in prison. Nobody really knew what happened to them because they never came back from their trip. To avoid more calamity the wealthy side built a thick wall between them and the poor and made a law that’s absolute for everyone: To never cross the borders. Since everyone wanted to live in peace, they never dared to break the law and passing the border to risk their lives.  
I closed the door behind me, went on the street and tried to avoid the dirt. After I covered some distance behind me, I turned left in another street and appeared in front of a rundown small store called „I’ll bring you what you need.“  
As I stepped in the store, the 31 years old salesman Jimmy who waited in front of his goods, smiled brightly and laughed as soon as he saw me.  
„Eric“, he called me excited. He came to me and wanted to touch my cheek but I turned my head aside to avoid his touch. „Cold as always.“  
„You shouldn’t touch me like that. I don’t want any rumours flying around that something’s going on between you and me“, were my first words to him. „Do you have the gabbage for me?“, I asked him without any feelings in my voice.  
„And cruel as always… You’re really beautiful, have feminine facial features and a slender body. Don’t you think, you would look stunning if you smile a little more?“, his lips curved up into a smile, his finger pointed to his smile, „Like this.“  
When I didn’t react to his remark, he pulled on my cheeks to let a smile appear. I slapped his hands away from me.  
„Don’t exaggerate“, I told him.  
He grabbed on my arm and lead me through a narrow path till we came in a small room, a dim light lightned the darkness in the room. An old, scratched mirror was in front of me. Jimmy remained behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders, examined my reflection in the mirror and smiled by himself. We kept quiet for a moment till he opened his mouth to speak.  
„Although you’re a boy, you are beautiful than most women I know. Many also think you’re a girl…“, Jimmy broke the silence between us. His fingers caressed on my cheek, leaving his warm on my skin. „Your attractive face, your sharp green eyes, neck-length blonde hairs, full lips“. His fingers went down to my shoulder and caressed on my skin, „Your delicate skin, fragile physique and soft voice… These characteristics can bring you many fortunes.“  
It was the first time in seven months that I saw myself in a mirror like this. A mirror is not only expensive but also rare to find too that’s why I’ll use this opportunity to examine my appearance before I head back home. I saw my own reflection in the mirror. Somehow I looked exhausted, dark cricle were under my tired eyes, my lips were dry from thirst, my blank facial expression even scared the hell out of me. My hairs looked all messy as if I didn’t comb it for ages but to be honest I didn’t comb it for more than five years since I don’t have any comb. My skin was pale and my T-Shirt is torn apart too. That’s what he called beauty? Beauty my ass! He must be drunk or maybe blind to find me beautiful. Really, I don’t have anything decent that I can brag on with.  
„You must stop isolate yourself like a rat in a hole and hide your androgynous look. Go out and experience the world around you.“  
„There isn’t anything interesting in this midden.“  
„You’re wrong. There’re many men who would lie at your feet if you dress yourself up properly and show them your beauty“, he added confidently.  
„Men? …I don’t need them.“  
„It’s too bad that you don’t live on the rich side or else you would already find yourself a rich lover who would deeply love and support you.“  
I sighed, „I won’t sell myself for wealth… Beauty can’t bring me any happiness“, I turned back to him, „You can stop now testing me.“  
„What’re you talking about?“, now he’s playing the innocent as if he doesn’t know anything.  
„…Jimmy, you’re the last person who would want from me to sell myself for food or anything like that. You would never allow me to go that low in my life.“  
„You know, many are ready to sell themself for warm food. I admit it that I talked with you about it because I wanted to know your opinion about this prostitution.“  
„You can rest assured. No matter what happen, I won’t sell myself for something like that… Jimmy, you need to trust me more.“  
„I do trust you but not the people around you“. A grin appeared on his face, „You’re irresistible after all.“  
„You’re the only one who think I’m irresistible.“  
I went out of the room, headed back to the store and waited there for him. He gave me a bag full with Salat, paprika and a can of corns. Before he could speak up, I took my way back home.


End file.
